Dinner by candlelight
by Szaphyr
Summary: Short story... basicaly it's about Eri and Harima sitting at a candlelight dinner and what goes through their heads at it...
1. Harima 1

My first Fanfic here so please be gentle

it's a short eri x harima story and my first ever try on Romance

* * *

Harima tried to calm down but failed.

He tried to think about Tenma-chan as that normaly always got him up but failed.

Which should be IMPOSSIBLE!

He ALWAYS thought about Tenma-chan!

He LOVED her!!!

Her existence was what got him going at day and send him asleep at night!

Yet… somehow right now… at this moment… at this time...

He couldn't think of her.

Harima wondered why as he looked at the amber eyes of the girl in front of him.

She was beautifull. That was undeniable.

Her long, golden, hair not kept in their trademark two pigtails at the moment, was dazzling like sunlight.

Her body while not overly endowed was well propotioned .

And she always held herself with grace, elegance and pride.

He, at first, had mistaken that pride for arrogance. Had thought her shallow and self-centered.

Yet. Again and again. She had revealed to him. A more hidden, caring side.

He had seen and felt her powerfull pride in her, refusal to give up even if it meant straining herself, and in her refusal to keep debts.

It was strange…

His feelings for Tenma-chan. They were so clear so obvious. But his feelings for this girl… They were so conflicted… so uncertain.

He had. Over time. Grown to see her as a friend instead of an enemy. Yet he still was unsure about her. She had helped him more then once… and debts… debts he always paid back…

Like right now sitting here at a table by candlelight, having dinner, pretending to be her fiancé…

Still confused Harima tried to stop thinking and to calm down.


	2. Eri 1

Second part... Well I thought it would look better in two chapters this is basicaly the same scene just from Eris view.

* * *

Eri Sawachika tried not to think much while looking at the young man in front of her.

She tried to think about the meal… tried to think about school…

Yet always failed.

It was IMPOSSIBLE!!!

No matter what she did her thoughts always returned to him.

She just couldn't STOP!

Every time she fell asleep. Every time she woke up. No matter where she went or what she did. They always seemed to somehow go to him.

Eri wondered why as she looked into the dark eyes of the the young man in front of her.

He was good looking. That much was undeniable…

His black hair, recently cut short, had a rugged look.

His body was muscular and tanned from long exposure to the sun,

And always… always did he hold himself tall and with pride.

His eyes shone with a fire and passion that showed proof of his unbendable will.

She… At first… Had mistaken that passion for arrogance. Had thought him brutish and stupid…

Well… stupid he was…

Yet again and again. He had revealed a more caring… a gentle side…

She had seen his powerful passion and willpower when he refused to give up or keep debts to anyone.

It was strange.

Her feelings were so confused. Her pride didn't allow for weakness yet her heart always wanted to be at his side.

She had, over time, won his friendship…. Even though they still conflicted again and again.

He had helped her…. Often without even realizing how his strength helped her going on.


	3. Harima 2

Ok here's the continuation...

Truthfully I never realy intended to continue writing this but a very good friend of mine convinced me to write it so here it is...

Well and honestly I didn't really know how to continue... so all of this actualy happens before chapter 1-2...

* * *

Harima Kenji stared at the clock in his apartment.

9:47

Only 13 more minutes… Then Ojou would arrive to take him out for dinner.

Nervous he began fidgeting at his suit… Not that he really could afford a suit… No this one had been bought by Eri since she had known that Harima didn't posses anything suitable to wear for the kind of restaurant she was planning to take him.

9:50

Harima tried to calm down…

Why was he even nervous?

It wasn't like this was a serious date or that he felt anything for her…

He was only doing her a favour!

A favour he owned her!!!

So it wasn't like there was a reason for him to be nervous…

9:53

Harima started walking up and down his room like a caged tiger.

Why did he feel so restless?

If it had been Tenma-chan he could have understood… but Ojou?

9:55

Why the hell was the clock moving so slowly? What the hell was going on with this suspense? It was killing him!!! He wished that the damn clock would just move faster so this would be over!

9:58

He tried to calm down…

Breath in…

Breath out…

In…

Out…

10:00

Looking out the window Harima noted the long black Limousine, completely out of place in front of the run down appartment-complex he was living in… There was only one reason why he a car like that would stop in front of this building…

Harima kenji gulped as he made himself ready for the Dinner…


	4. Eri 2

Second part...

not realy anything to write here so enjoy the story^^

* * *

Eri Sawachika sitting in her limousine stared at her watch.

9:47

Only 13 more minutes until she would arrive at his apartment to take him out for Dinner.

Nervous she began fidgeting with her dress… Remembering the hours she had spent trying on hundreds of different dresses before finally deciding on this one. It was a black dress of simple elegance she had decided on this one over more fanciful dresses because she knew that Harima was not a man impressed by wealth…

Still right know she couldn't help pondering if she hadn't chosen the wrong one..

9:50

Eri tried to calm down…

Why was she so nervous?

It wasn't like she really liked him!

They were only doing this to fool her father!

He only did this because he owed her!

So it wasn't like this was a real date or anything like that…

Still…

9:53

She had started fidgeting with er hair…

Why the hell was she so restless?

If he had been a good-looking, smart and gentle guy she would have understood…

Well… she had to admit that in a wild kind of a way he was definetly good looking… He also was surprisingly gentle…

But he definetly was not Smart!!!

9:55

Why the hell was the watch moving so slowly? What was with this suspense? It was starting to get on her nerves…

9:58

Eri tried to calm down…

Breath in…

Breath out…

In…

Out…

10:00

Looking out of the window she could finaly see the cheap appartment building he lived in.


	5. Harima 3

Ok I'm honestly sorry for the long wait but I had serious trouble writing this part. I never really intended to write this as anything more than an One_shot and it was only because of a very good friend of mine that I continued writing this...

In the end I don't regret it because I really like the pairing and I liked this story as well and it helped me a lot in developing my writing style a task still not finished though really I doubt that it will ever be...

Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like and enjoy it and I also hope that you aren't to angry for having to wait as long as you had.

* * *

Harima took a glass of wine delivered by a waiter taking a deep gulp of the expensive drink.

He was unsure, didn't know what to do... or even feel...

He felt helpless... confused... sort of like a straw in the wind... and it was beginning to make him seriously angry!

It was annoying.

He was more or less used to being angry-... but this was different.... He always knew why... but right now he didn't...

It felt strange.

It felt wrong.

And it confused him, scared him even.

And it made him only more angry, angry at himself.

The more he thought about it the more it pissed him of!

How dare his stupid feelings...

And suddenly he realised he was hesitating.

It felt strange.

He had never in his whole life hesitated before.

He had gathered courage, had waited, had despaired but he never had felt like this... so... unsure...

He was HARIMA KENJI he never hesitated...

But... what was he hesitating to do?

He didn't understand...

And suddenly it occurred to him...

He never understood!

He had walked through his whole live never really understanding.

To understand requires to think but he hadn't thought ever!

He had acted!

So he thought... why know?

Why think now?

And he looked up in the amber eyes of the beautiful woman in front of him flinching just a moment... hesitating just a moment... before looking back deep into her eyes.

And he smiled.

And stopped hesitating.


	6. Eri 3

Ok forgot to add something back at Harima 3 for Everyone who's confused with the timeline it's Harima/Eri 2 then Harima/Eri 1 and finaly Harima/Eri 3 I considered changing it but in the end I guess I'll keep it as it is as this is the order I wrote it in.

For everyone who's hoping for an continuation I am sorry to disappoint you but this is the end. I am thankfull for all the comments and compliments it really helped my ego but as I said in Harima 3 I never intended this as anything but a oneshot and while I did write more I don't think I can write much more of this. Anyway thank you all for reading this, thank you all for being there and thank you all for being so patient^^

* * *

Eri took a glass of wine delivered by a waiter sipping from it.

She was unsure, didn't know what to do... or feel...

She felt confused and helpless and it started making her angry and worst of all she didn't know why she even was angry!

It was frustrating!

Everything was wrong... went wrong... But she didn't even know why.

It just felt wrong!

And she didn't like that.

She didn't like not knowing why

She didn't like feeling helpless and confused at all.

Scratch that... She hated it!!

The longer she thought about it the more it pissed her of.

How dare they!

How dare her stupid feelings confusing her like that!!

Suddenly she took a deep gulp from her glass and looked up staring directly into Harima´s deep dark eyes.

For a moment.... just a moment... he flinched.

But then quickly regaining his composure... though attitude might have been a better word... he stared back into her eyes.

And suddenly she smiled.

She couldn't help herself.

Suddenly she smiled and everything was still strange and confusing and unknown but somehow it seemed different now... more right now...

So she smiled and maybe... just maybe everything would go alright now.


End file.
